Nothing To Forget
by Emotionless Copy
Summary: Quil finally has his imprint and things couldn't be better. But a string of events will cause them to test their love.Will they be strong enough to last through their first year or is there love never meant to be? Sequel to Nothing More.
1. Chapter 1

Nothing to Forget.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything related to SM.

A/N: Just to let everyone one know, I'm no longer adding titles to the chapters, its hard to come up with them. Read ahead! :3

_

* * *

What do you do when the one you love has no knowledge of the bond you share? Do you simply forget about them and move on or do you stand up and fight for what you want?_

Theses thoughts ran through Quil Ateara's mind as he watched Claire Summers mumble quietly to her aunt and uncle. He had been sitting in the same spot on the couch in the living room for hours, frozen with shock and hate. Without making a sound, the twenty year old slowly stood and walked into the kitchen, where his eyes narrowed at the sight of the scars and bruises that lined Claire's body became more visible. For an outsider, this injures would suggest that she had been searching for a way out of her life, but to anyone who knew her, they were from her idiot husband's rage. From this fact, Quil wanted to ring his neck even more, he was even considering letting one of the Cullens take care of it for him.

A depressing frown came upon his lips as watched Claire flinch away from her uncle as he tried to hug him. This was odd for her. She had always been a hugger. She loved to feel the warmth of the wolves' arms around her but now she was looking at them like they were strangers. She backed away into the wall of the kitchen and wrapped her arms around her body, trying to protect herself from anyone that came near her. She seemed so broken; her eyes were lifeless and held no emotion, any life in her was gone. This broke Quil's heart, not because of the bond they shared but because he had seen how much of her life and love she had given to Jeremy. And He just threw it away like it was nothing.

"Sam, do you mind if I talk with her?" He asked quietly not taking his eyes off the shaking girl in front of him. As soon as the words had slipped through his lips, Sam's head shot up and whipped towards, so fast that he had almost missed it. Quil swallowed back the sudden fear that took over his body and met the alpha's gaze steadily, daring not to flinch away as Sam narrowed his eyes into deadly slits. This look told the younger wolf, that if he'd even thought about touching Claire, Sam would kill him." I won't touch her, I just want to talk," He stated quietly, looking back at Claire again. Sam gave a quick nod and walked over to Emily, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the room.

As they were left alone, he could sense that they both felt the awkward silence that filled the room. "Claire-bear." He whispered quietly, trying to hide the hate that was masking his voice. She flinched down at the sound of her own name and fell to the floor, barring her head into her hands, silent sobs shook her body. Without thinking, Quil rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly, only to hear a slight whimper. It took her a while to response but when she finally did, she clung to him, sobbing into his shirt.

This side of Claire scared the heck of out him, he was so use to the bubbly and happy Claire that this one was a stranger to him."D...Don't…L...Let…M…Me…G...Go" She stuttered and tightened her grip. Quil frowned and held her as close to him as he could, trying to reassure her of her fears but her sobbing continued. "I won't let you go, Claire. Ever" He whispered into her hair as he rubbed her back soothingly. He'd never let her go again. He'd protect her with his life if he had to. He was determined to make her safe again and to find the Claire that was lost. But little did he know, this was just the beginning of the heart ache yet to come.

* * *

A/N: Here is the prologue for Nothing to Forget. ^^ Thank you to all the people who've read my other story and commented. Please tell me what ya think. Love you all.

Civil War Soldier.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A/N: Here's chapter two. Hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything related to SM.

Song for Chapter: Secrets – One Republic

* * *

Sam had wondered back into the room just as Quil had pulled away from Claire, his hands were placed into tight fits, which suggested he was just as pissed as Quil was. Sam cleared his throat and looked back at the two," Quil, why don't you go bring Claire upstairs." He whispered and wrapped his arms back around Emily, trying to calm the shakes that came to his body. Quil nodded slowly and held Claire up, leading her up the stairs that lead to the spare bedroom, trying to keep his mind off anything other then Jeremy. As they got to the room, Claire seemed to be pulled deeper into the state of depression that was surrounding her, he wished more then anything to try and help her but he didn't know what else to do." Claire, will you be ok?" He asked softly as he watched her crawl into the bed and gave him a light nod. With a small sigh and kissed her forehead and walked out of the room, trying to contain his anger.

Quil sat outside her door, his head against the piece of wood that separated them. The only thing that was keeping him in the house was the fear that came off Claire, any other reason he'd be going after Jeremy by now. He let out a soft sigh and slowly stood as the sound of her whimpering was replaced with her soft snoring. Slowly making his way down the stairs, he kept his eyes on the ground before him, not in the mood to deal with Sam or the rest of the pack. "Quil, before you do anything, think about Claire." The harsh voice of his alpha filled his ears, which only caused his hands to go into tighter fists." I am thinking about Claire!" He snapped back and turned to face the older man;" If I had from the beginning then she wouldn't be in this mess!" He growled darkly. Sam narrowed his eyes and shook his head." You don't think I know that, Quil?" He shot back and took a step towards Quil, resting his hand on his shoulder, hoping to calm him.

With the whole house now calm, the pack had all left to go back to their families or to go on patrol but Quil couldn't leave, there was no point when all he would be able to think about was Claire and how she was doing. He hadn't heard Emily come into the room until she handed him a blanket and a pillow, giving him a slight kiss on the cheek," Claire is a strong girl, Quil. But she will still need you," She whispered with an assuring smile and walked up to the room that she shared with her husband. As Quil lay down for the night, a small smile came to his lips. He knew Claire was strong but how strong was she really? And what could she do for her? _Be the man she would want you to be, Son. _ The sound of Old Quil's voice drifted him off into a soft slumber.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's short guys. Next one will be longer. I've been thinking about this story lately and have been wondering if I should do Nothing More in Claire's P.O.V. With a different title of course. What do you think? Anyway, thank you for reading. I love you all. Please Review!

Civil War Soldier.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Song for Chapter: Because Of You- Kelly Clarkson Ft. Reba

A/N: Chapter 3. Yay! Thank you for reviewing: 3 Continue on!

* * *

It happened around midnight, when the house was dark and quiet, Quil had been awaken from the terrified screams that came from Claire's room: The only time he had every heard such screams, was when his grandmother had passed. As the screams grew louder, he practically leaped off the couch, tripping on his way up as he did; this told him that they weren't just in his head like he had originally thought. He stumbled to the stairs, making sure not to trip over anything valuable that belonged to Emily. When he finally made it up the stairs, only bumping into a few things along the way, he saw Emily standing in her door way, her eyes glistening with tears." Don't worry Em. I'll help her, go back to sleep." He whispered to his Alpha's wife, who was on patrol at the moment. After he lead Emily back to her bed, Quil slowly made his way over to Claire's room, he was afraid to go in and check on her but he knew he had to help her. He opened the door a little and looked in side," Claire-bear?" He called into the dark room, not really expecting to get a response. After a few minutes of waiting, he walked into the room and sat on her bed, where she was curled up against the wall, hugging herself tightly and whimpering. He wrapped his arms around her shaking body and held her, waiting for her to get up and sit in his lap but it never happened, instead she fell back sleep, small whimpers escaping her every so often. This was going to be a long night.

By the time the morning rolled around, Quil could barley keep his eyes open. The lack of sleep was starting to take over him and fight off any of the desire he had to stay up and be there for Claire. But when the sun reached over the house, he lost the battle with his exhaustion. He fell down beside Claire and slept silently, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around her, listening to the sounds of her breathing as he drifted off into a deep sleep, a small smile playing at his lips. As long as he knew Claire was going to be ok, his life was complete.

"Quil?" The soft voice of Claire filled his ears as she whispered to him, giving him a gentle shake. He groaned softly and rolled onto his side," Quil's not here at the moment, please leave a message after the beep..." He mumbled, closing his eyes again. Claire gave a faint giggle and sat beside him, taking his hand in hers," I didn't hear the beep, Quilly." She whispered any remembrance of her nightmare no longer percent. "Beep..." He muttered playfully and rolled away from her." You're such a dork, Quil." She laughed and climbed off the bed. Quil laughed softly, opening his eyes to look at her," I'm the dork?" He asked with a huff, sitting up and crossing his arms, rasing an eyebrow questioningly at her. He gave a small nod, grabbing her clothing and heading to the bath room." Meet me down stairs?" She asked before slipping into the bathroom and shutting the door. "Sure..." He whispered and got off the bed, pulling on his shirt and making his way down the stairs, where the whole pack was waiting.

Before he even had time to reach the kitchen, Embry and Jake had surrounded him, demanding what happened between Claire and him the night before." Really guys, I just stayed in the room so she wouldn't be scared anymore." He told them bluntly, rolling his eyes as Embry snorted. "Oh come on. Quil, you seriously didn't sleep with he-"Quil slapped his hand on his friend mouth and narrowed his eyes," If you finish that sentence, I will rip your head off." He muttered softly, letting him go as Embry stared back at him with a nod. He rolled his eyes again, picked up a plate of food and heading into the living room to wait for Claire. Everything seemed to be finally working for him. He just wished Old Quil could have seen him with Claire. He sat in between Seth and Ashley(Seth's imprint), for the first time in a long time, actually smiling a real smile.

* * *

A/N: Well heres chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed it. ^^ Anyone think I should Nothing More in Claire's P.O.V? Please Review

Civil War Soldier.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Song for Chapter: Bad Day- Daniel Powter

* * *

When Claire walked down the stairs from her bedroom, Quil's heart stopped. After her shower, he had clearly had gone and changed into a pair tight jeans and a blouse that hugged her chest perfectly. Her hair had been brushed out carefully and thrown into a messy pony. He had never seen Claire more beautiful. He hadn't noticed that he had been staring at her until Seth nudged him in the rips," You ok man?" He asked, trying to hide his laughs. Quil narrowed his eyes and nodded," I'm fine." He mumbled under his breath and slowly stood as Claire reached the bottom of the steps." Why don't you do and talk to her then?" Seth asked him with a grin, wrapping his arms around his wife. This just caused Quil to roll his eyes and walk off, muttering something about an age difference between the two boys.

Claire looked like a totally different woman then the one he had meant in the kitchen only a few days ago, she had the smile back on her face but it wasn't the smile he was use to, it more forced. He walked into the kitchen as he heard Claire talking to Emily about how she'd like to move back in with them. Quil knew without a doubt that Emily would allow Claire to move in with them, she was their family, there was no way they'd turn her down. He walked up be hide Claire and reached around to grab a muffin, only to have her turn around and face him, a faint blush coming her thin cheeks," Hey Quil.." She whispered as she looked up into his eyes." Hey..." He mumbled and swallowed, stepping out of her way faster then he should have. He saw Claire give a small smile and turn away, continuing to do whatever she had been doing with Emily a few minutes before. He grabbed a coffee from the counter and sat at the table, playing with the pastry in front of him as he watched Claire. She seemed so grown up and mature. It was hard to see her like this. But he knew weather he was with her or not, that she would have grown up. "Umm… Quil? Would you mind going to the store with me later?" A faint whisper like sound came from Claire, which pulled Quil out of his thoughts. "Sure, Claire. I have to stop by the part shop anyway." He answered her quietly and turned his attention back to the table. Getting to know Claire was going to be a lot harder then Quil thought.

As they walked down the dirt roads that lead into town, Quil had to force his hands in his pockets, so he wouldn't take a hold of Claire's. They were so close but yet so far away. How was that even possible? Weren't imprints supposed to be fine with each other? She moved slightly closer to him as the rain started to fall from the sky, without having to think; Quil took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulder, ignoring her question if he would cold. It was pouring by the time they reached down, which caused the two to be soaked to the bone. "Quil?" Claire's voice filled his ears as they entered the corner store." Yeah?" He whispered a some what response. She turned towards him and looked up into his eyes, smiling lightly. "You're my friend, right?" She asked with caution, trying to hold back the tears that were fighting her. "Of course, Claire." He told her honestly, even though it was killing him inside. She wrapped her thin arms around his waist and held him in a soft hug, mumbling a thank you into his already soaked shirt." I'll be here for as long as you need me." He confessed and kissed the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her waist as he hugged her back. A faint smile came upon his lips as the song Bad Day filled the store.

They stayed in the same spot for a few moments before Claire pulled away, whipping her tears," Lets gets this shopping done, so we can hang out later." She whispered as she took his hand and led him down the aisle of the store. Friends? How could they just remain friends? She was pulling him in two directions. Sometimes she wanted to be his friend. Times like now, he got the feeling she wanted him to be more. But if being her friend was what kept Quil to her, then that was what he was going to be. Her Friend.

* * *

A/N: Here Chapter 4 ^^ Thank you for all the people who've read the story. I love you all. Please Review!

Civil War Soldier.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Song for Chapter: Pictures of you- The Last Goodnight

* * *

Watching Claire glide around the store with a huge smile plastered on her face was one of funniest and cutest things Quil's ever seen. Seeing her like this, made him picture what she was like as a child. A happy and hyper bundle of joy, ready to take on the world. By now she had walked down every aisle of the store and had the small basket filled for the night ahead. She still hadn't told him what she had planned and he knew she wasn't going to. "Aww. Come on, Claire. You're not going to tell me?" He asked as he followed her out to the counter. She simply shook her head and giggled as she placed the items on the counter, making Quil sigh in defeat. "You'll find out sooner or later, Ateara." She stated and paid for the treats, grabbing the bags and leading him out of the store. If anyone else would have called him by his last name, he would have knocked them out cold without a thought but the way Claire said it made it seem so right.

When they left the store, Quil had taken her hand again with a shy smile, only to have Claire take his without thinking. They walked hand in hand back to the Uley's house, talking about their lives along the way. But before they could even reach the house, the scary side of Claire slipped threw the cracks, taking over the Claire everyone knew so well. The cause of her depression came clear when Quil's eyes landed on a couple. They looked like any normal couple, the males arm wrapped around the females comfortable. But if you looked close enough, you could see the bruises and the scars. This must have brought back the memories of Jeremy quicker then any of them had expected. Before the tears ran down her cheek, Quil picked her up in his arms and held her close, mumbling quietly to her how everything was going to be ok and how Jeremy would never come near her again.

Quil carried her back to his house and placed her on the couch, wrapping a wolf blanket around her shaking body, he was just about to leave when Claire grabbed his hand, holding on to it for dear life," Please don't go…" She sobbed and looked up at him with watery eyes. This made Quil frown and knee beside her, cupping her cheek gently." I'm not going anyway Claire-bear. I'm here for you. I will always be." He whispered reassuringly to her and kissed her forehead. She just shook her head and tightened her grip on his hand, showing that she some how didn't believe him. Quil sighed softly and picked her up easily, lying back on the couch and placing her in his lap, wrapping the blanket lazily over her, knowing that she'd warm up faster with his body heat then the blanket. She snuggled into his body and closed her eyes, her sobs becoming quiet and barley hearable but he could still tell that they were.

It was around midnight by the time her sobs stopped completely and she had finally falling asleep. Quil let out a soft sigh and held her close, trying to pull her closer. He wished more then anything to get up and go kill Jeremy but he knew that Claire needed him and Sam would most likely kill him afterwards for disobeying a direct order. Thinking of Sam, he would have to call after Claire woke up, so they wouldn't get worried, not that they would have to with Claire being with her. Quil would never allow anything to harm his Claire again. Not unless someone or something killed him first. After his worry had set aside some, he closed his eyes and fell asleep. The thought of the plans that Claire had plan completely forgotten.

* * *

A/N: Here chapter 5 xD I have no life so I decided to write and post up chapter 5. Thank you all who have read/review. I love you all. It means so much.

Please Review!

Civil War Soldier


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't not own anything related to SM or Twilight

Song for Chapter: On Fire-Bruno Mars.

* * *

The sound of sizzling bacon and eggs was the thing that woke up Quil the next morning. It wasn't a sound he was use to, at least not that early in the morning and when he was at his house. It was a sound he hadn't heard since his grandfather passed. In the back of his mind he was regretting open his eyes and facing the world that awaited him but he knew he couldn't stay in bed for the rest of his life. As he sat up, he came to realize that Claire was no longer lying with him, which explained why his house smelled so good. He rubbed the back of his head and sighed softly, looking towards the kitchen with a small smile. Claire was working busily, her hair pulled back into a tight pony tail, her sweet honey like voice singing along to the song that had been blasting through the radio. The sight made Quil miss home. Miss the feeling he got when he came home from school and saw his grandfather attempting to bake the cookies only his grandmother had mastered. Miss not having to worry with every little detail of life and just be a kid. With a shake of his head, he stood up and walked towards his imprint, praying to god that he wouldn't scare the life out of her.

It turned out, not only was Claire making breakfast for them both but she had also been working on baking home made brownies and cookies. He found it funny how she reminded him of his grandmother, the parts he did remember anyway." Hey, Claire." He mumbled as he stuffed a brownie into his mouth, leaping away as she swatted him with the dish clothe. "Stay away, Quil. Unless you want to loose you're fingers." She warned him and smirked, turning back to the counter and continuing to hum to herself. Quil rolled his eyes and mumbled a quiet whatever and sat back at the table, looking through the paper with a yawn. The news didn't really interest him anymore, when half of the time he was either in it or causing it. But he still liked to read through it, it had been something Old Quil had done together as he grew up.

"So what are the plans for today?" Claire asked him as she placed a plate of food in front of him, sitting in the set beside him with a slight smile. Quil gave a slight shrug and looked back at her with worried eyes," I'm not sure. I have to work today with Sam and Jake other then that I haven't got anything to do. "He whispered and reached over, placing his hand on top of hers, trying his hardest to give her an assuring smile. She smiled and nodded, looking away from her." I think I might go down to the beach later. Play in the sand." She whispered as she ran her fingers through her hair. Quil blinked slowly and leaned back in his chair, watching her carefully," Claire, are you feeling ok?" He asked with a worried voice, his lips tugging into a small frown. Her head shot up fast then Quil had ever seen and she narrowed her eyes at him." Quil, I don't need you to always be there for me! You're not my damn babysitter!" She snapped and stood from her seat, walking out of the kitchen to his room, slamming the door as she did.

Her words clung to his heart tightly, not wanting to let go. The pain was strangling him, choking off any of the life he had left. Without touching his food, he stood and grabbed his jacket, leaving a note for Claire before walking out of the house, trying his hardest to contain his anger. He knew what to do. He'd go on patrol with Jake and Sam and forget about everything, then go back to Claire. Everything would be fine. Or so he hoped.

_Dear Claire,_

_My Claire. My sweet innocent Clair Bear. There are times in my life, where I wish I could rewind time and take away anything that had happened in the time period and take away all the pain. I can't say I know how you feel my love but I can tell you that I feel the pain that you're going through. I know we can't change the things that have happened to us but I know we can change the future we want to have one day. Claire, I want- No- Need you to understand that you are my life. From the first moment we met, you have always been something more then just some little kid I was paid to watch( Not well I might add) I love you Claire Bear. I know it might not be much coming from me but I wanted you to know. _

_Yours and Forever,_

_Quil Ateara. Xoxoxo_

* * *

A/N: There's chapter 6. Sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy.

Please if you feel the need Review.

Civil War Soldier.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Discliamer: I do not own anything related to SM Or Twilight

Song For Chapter: All She knows - Bruno Mars.

* * *

By the time Quil had made his way over to Emily and Sam's house, it was pitch dark out, the sound of howling wolves in the distance made him jump. He had been so pulled into his thoughts that he had completely forgotten about the pack. He let out a soft sigh and made his way over to the forest where he prashed and ran to meet up with Sam, trying his hardest to keep his mind of anything but Claire.

_Bring the pack up the hill and meet me there._

What familiar words and yet they didnt mean a thing to Quil. Over the course of sixteen years he had heard the same words day in and day out, never changing. The same bitterness was filled in the alpha's voice as it was from the beginning.

_Quil! _

The sound of his name shot through his head as Sam turned in his direction and narrowed his eyes, letting out an annoyed growl, his eyes blazing with a silent anger. With a quick snort, the younger wolf looked towards the alpha and gave a small nod._ I'm coming. I'll meet you there. _He answered back as calmly as he could master, looking out towards his house again, a small whimper forcing it's way out of his lips. How could he just leave Claire like that? Why were they always fighting or upset with each other. Sometimes he wished she had just stayed back in New York with her husband but that thought just made him hate his life even more. After finally forcing himself away from his thoughts of Claire, he dispeared with his pack, getting ready for possible the longest night of his life.

* * *

Claire's P.O.V

Her heart stopped at the sound of the door slamming, hot warm tears running down her cheeks as she sobbed quietly. She hated hurting Quil but she couldn't stand to get close to anyone anymore. She was tired of getting close to a guy that she would most likely be with and then having them break her heart in two. Things would just be easier if she was no longer on this earth, no longer intervering with Quil's life. She hugged her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth, trying to stop the sobbing that came to her chest. Off in the distance of the forest, howl after howl set off in the darkness, oddly the terrifing sounds that would scare anyone comforted her.

_I love you._

She had seen and heard the name so many times in her life and every time she never really believed it was true but she still allowed the men to get close to her, shimmering their way into her heart and then ripping it out. She slowly stood off the bed and made her way over to the kitchen, whipping her red eyes before picking up her coat and the note that was laying on the table beside the door. After skimming the note quickly, she stared off out into the woods, stopping the sobs that came to her chest. No. She wouldn't let Quil feel this way towards her. Not again. She would not allow another man to tare her heart out again. She stuffed the note into her coat pocket and made her way outside, determinted to get rid of her pain for once and for all.

With not growing up in La Push, Claire had no idea where she was headed. By her memory she remembered the few spots Quil had taken her when she was a child, anything else was blank. She wrapped her arms around her body and traveled through the forest, listening to the pained howls in the darkness, closing her eyes calmly. She knew where she wanted to go. She just didnt know how to get there.

_Claire Summers will you marry me?_

The words came back to haunt her. It was the very words her husband had asked her before they got married and without thinking about it, she had accepted it. Knowing that she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life but she had no idea of the man the was underneath him. Her eyes flew open before the memories overflew her, spotting the place where she wanted to be. Shakly she headed over to the cliff and looked down with a swallow, watching the waves crash against the shore.

_Forever And Always._

What where the real meaning of these words? Did anyone really know. She had thought that it meant that two people were meant to be together for as long as they lived, living and loving each other like no tomorrow but clearly she had been wrong. She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. " Goodbye..Quil.." She mumbled as she stepped forward, feeling nothing but the wind as she fell.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys. I've decided to put a peice of Claire in here just to see how it would work out. Tell me what you think.

Please if you feel the need Review

Civil War Soldier.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Song For Chapter: Stand-Rascal Flatts

Discliamer: Do not own anything related to SM Or Twilight

* * *

Quil P.O.V

_

* * *

_

I love you Quil.

The four simple words ran through his head as a brust of wind blew from the ocean, sending the scent of depression and death, sending fearful shivers down his spine, one by one taking over his body. As he took a step forward, his heart begain to race, sending singles to his brain that something was wrong, his whole additude shifted as a stormed brewed in the sky, blacking out La Push.

Old Quil use to tell him as a child that if a storm came out of no where when it was a sunny day, then that it ment death was sure to follow. Of course he never believed him. He usually never believed half the things the crazy old man that told him until they came true. With a small whimper, he started to run towards the cliffs, his thoughts only focused on what was causing him so much pain._ Claire? Could it be? No. Claire would never do such a thing._ The thoughts of his pack members shot through his head as he continued on his quest. The trees flew past him as he ran through the forest, jumping past the leeches that were surrounding them. He was only focused on finding Claire. What could she have done? Why had he fought with her when he knew how much she had been through. He had so blind that he had missed the depression that ran through her thin body. Come to think of it, she didnt eat much either. It now seemed like she was trying to strave herself. All she seemed to do was lie in bed and wait for someone to come and move her. She had put herself in a protective bubble, not allowing anyone to come near her. _Claire. Hang on Sweetheart. _He shot the words through the pack, hearing their pains and sorrows as he made the last turn.

A loud howl masked the voices of the pack and the leech, drowning out all life that was around them. This howl made the whole pack stop dead in their tracks and stare ahead at the moon, praying for something, anything to happen. Quil hadn't noticed the howl had belonged to him, until a leech was standing over him, its teeth bared dangerously close to his throat. _What just happened?_ He barley managed to get the thought out to his bothers because the pain was so strong. The pain that ran through his body, was like nothing he'd ever come across, it scent shocks through his body, paralizing any of his movements and blocking out commination he had with his brothers. It was the type of pain that left you depressed for months, wanting to crawl into a howl and never come back. He had possible lost the most important thing in his life for the secound time. As his head lowered down to the ground, a small faint sound of a breathless human brushed past his ear, breaking his hear even more then it already was. Waves of darkness surrounded him as the leech went in for its kill.

* * *

A/N: Here's chapter 8 ^^ Thank you to all the people who have read and reviewed! It means so much to me.

Please if you feel the need Review

Civil War Soldier.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Song For Chapter: These Days-Rascal Flatts.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to SM Or Twilight.

A/N: Heads up. Chapter is kind of lond. Words in_ Italics are Quil and his parent's memories._

__

_

* * *

_

"Quil! Bring that leech down and get him out of ther-"

The voices of his brothers faded into nothing. Leaving space between what was reality and what was made up. He had always been able to tell the two apart but at this moment he couldn't. Every since he was a kid he loved to live in the moment, not stay in the past and move on with his life.

Flames of fire ran through his vains. His body temperature should of fought off the venom but for a reason he was fighting against it. It was like he had given up. Finally allowing the world to beat him.

__

"Quil, you're going to be a father."

_What sweet voice. A voice so pure and welcoming that it allowed anyone to slip into her heart. This sweet voice belonged to his mother. Julia Comwell. She had always been a kind woman, always caring for others and putting them first, putting her own needs away. But when she met Quil Ateara for the first time, her world complete changed, everything became about making him happy._

_" You have a son."_

_Quil Jr. On the other hand put himself before everyone else. It wasn't because his parents mistreated him. They were very good to him. He was just tired of living in the same boring town with the same boring people. He wanted to get out and see that world, but there was something that was keeping him in La Push. He had no idea what it was until he met Julia. _

_On April seventh, 1990, the couple welcomed a baby boy into the world by the name of Quil Ateara Jr IV. _

_Against Quil's father's wishis, he moved his family out of La Push, still wanting to get away from the boring town that he once called home. In a way he thought, he was helping himself and doing his best for his family but not allowing his son to see his grandfather was killing the old man. So every weekend, they traveled back to La Push and dropped him off until Monday._

_By the time the child had turned five, his parents had gotten tired of traveling miles away from their home just to see Old Quil. They decided to move back to La Push, a few blocks away from the Ateara's home but so it would be easier for Old Quil to see his grandson._

_"We wont be gone long, Quil. Besides, you can spend the day wih Grandpa." _

_And so he spent the day with his grandfather, somehow convincing him to take him to the beach and hang out their for the day. It didn't take much to get whatever he wanted for his grandfather, he just had to look at him a certain way and he'd give in. Possible because Quil was his only grandson._

_By the time they had headed home, the young boy was tuckered, unable to keep his eyes open as they made their jourany back home. When his grandfather laid him down, he slept without a sound until Old Quil had awaken him to tell him the news that would change his life forever._

_Febuary 15, 1995._

_It was a cold day in Febuary when Old Quil and Quil, along with all their closest friends, made their way to the cemetery to barry the lost souls of a young couple._

_Quil had clung to his grandfather's hand, unsure about what was happening. But he did understand that his parents weren't coming back. But he was much to young to understand the whole thing completely. _

_Weeks after their death, things seemed to change around the Ateara house. Their was a depression state in the house. Coming off of Old Quil from the lose of his son and daughter in law. _

_From the day of his parents death, Quil made a oath to himself and Old Quil that he'd do whatever it took to make sure his family stay healthy and happy. But at six years old, he didn't know how big a oath that was. _

Til this day that oath still ran through Quil mind. How could he have let his family down? He was tired of fighting for something he could never had. Tired of living a fake life. Why should he always be the one who fought for the live he'd never have? He was tired of living in the made of world. He wanted to be with his parents and his grandparents, where things made sence. With one last breath, he closed his eyes and let his mind wander into darkness.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all who have read/reviewed. I love you all

If you feel the need please review. xoxo

Civil War Soldier.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Twilight or SM

A/N: My gosh, it's been a while since I've written a chapter about Quil and Claire but I've decided to write another one. I'm sorry it's been so late; I have some issues with my rl life and getting sucked into Animes doesn't help that xD But I really love some of the anime that is out there, like Death note and Black butler. (Two favs) Anyway, I hope people are still reading and enjoy. ^^

Song for Chapter: Night of the hunter- thirty minutes to mars.

* * *

The one thing Quil Ateara knew about life was that you only ever got one second chance, you were free to do what to pleased with that second chance, live your life to the fullest or let the demons and monster beat you. And Quil knew that he had been given his second chance at life a long time ago, when he parents had died. If they hadn't dropped him off at his grandfather's that night, he would have joined them. He knew that much. All he wanted to do was to sleep and forget about his past and the future he'd never have with the one woman he loved so much more then he should. He had given up on Claire. Given up on his own family and it had come to bite him in the ass later on. Who cared if he died now? Why did he care? What was there for him to live for anymore? He wanted so badly to give up but something kept telling him to keep fighting.

_Quil Ateara. _

He didn't know whether the voices were coming from inside his head or from the outside world. They didn't seem real. They had a ghost tune to them that made him afraid to speak. So he kept his mouth shut. That was until he felt a sharp pinch run through his body, sending heating traveling through his body. The leech that bite him! The damn leech was sucking the live out of him and there was nothing he could do. He was frozen in shock and pain. "Carlisle are you sure this will help him?" A voice came. Though he couldn't recognize it. It sounded familiar but it hurt too much to think. The pointed teeth lifted away from his skin before the doctor spoke." He should be fine. Give him a few days to rest and if doesn't awaken by then, make sure to call me back." Mumbles of the other people sounded as Carlisle left the house, leaving Quil with his worried family.

It seemed like it had been days since he heard those voices again. He desperately wanted to hear them again. To say that he wasn't alone, that he was going to be alright. But they never did. By the time he opened his eyes it was dark outside and the house was filled with smells of food. Just the scent of them, made his stomach growl. How long had he been out? How long has it been since he touched a plate of food? "Quil, you're awake!" Seth exclaimed loudly, dropping the plate of food he had been carrying and walked over to him, a wide smile appearing on his face." Seth, please quiet down. You're talking too loudly." Quil muttered softly, placing his hands over his ears and letting out a soft whimper. He didn't hear Seth call Sam and the rest of the pack into the living room, but he knew they were here by the limited space he now had around him. "Quil, are you alright? Do we need to call Dr. Cullen?" Sam asked, looking over at him with worried eyes, his arm resting tightly around his wife. Quil mainly shook his head and stood, looking at them," I'm fine... Just hungry." He admitted sheeply, his expression tried and worn out. He hated having everyone worry about him, he'd rather be dead then have a bunch of people surrounding him all day, asking him question after question is he was alright or if he needed anything. Emily slipped away from Sam's side and walked to Quil, slipping her slim arms around his waist and leading him over to the kitchen, though Quil thought he didn't need help, he didn't dare say it out loud.

After he finished eating, Quil felt a little better. He didn't feel like a hundred percent but it was better then nothing. He hadn't had the chance to get a good look at all his brothers, they held the same worried expression, their eyes worn out and tired. Like at any moment they could crash. And he didn't blame them. How could he? Just then a thought came to his head. A thought about a sick twenty four year old woman with brown hair and depressing blue eyes. Claire. Where was his Claire? Was she here in the house or somewhere he could never reach? A tear ran down his cheek at the very thought of never being able to hold his Claire bear again. His voice spoke before he could control it, speaking so quickly he could barely understand it." Sam… Claire… Is she..?" The whole house fell silent, everyone's breathing stopping. His whole world began to spin as he waited for an answer. Was Claire really gone?

* * *

A/N: I hope this makes up for the late Chapter and please do keep reading. I love all my readers. you mean the world to me3 Oh heads up. I've had to change my name. Personal reasons and I wanted a new change xD If any of you hadnt noticed.

Emotionless Copy.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Song for Chapter: The Stand By Mother Mother

* * *

Breathing.

It was the only true sign that he's Claire was alive and still on this earth. But how much was she still here? Was she still the same Claire? Quil still couldnt wrap his head around why she had jumped on the ledge, why she was that miserable that she had choosen to take her own life instead. Was he not enough for her to stay on this earth just a little bit longer? He didnt know the answer anymore. He gave a small sigh and slowly took her hand, careful not awake her, and pressed his lips to the skin. " Keep holding on Claire, Your stronger then this. You've always been.." He whispered. He had been talking to her for hours, praying and wishing that she'd wake up. That he'd get to she her beautiful brown eyes. The thought of never talking to her again sent a shiver down his spine. He couldnt lose her again. Not like this. Was he ever gunna have anything he wanted?

Quil stayed by her side for the next few hours, only moving to go to use the rest room, not bothering to eat was something he now regretted. But he couldnt leave her for more then a few minutes. He would get so worked up about worry about her that he'd drop everything and head back. So he didnt see the point. But he could slowly feel the weakness taking over his mind. The dizzyness was a sure sign of something was wrong but he was to stubborn. He always had been. "I'll stay by your side Claire.." He mumbled quietly as he lowered his head down into her side and closed his eyes, letting the sound of her breathing pull him into a much needed sleep.

Now he didnt know whether he was dreaming or he was just going crazy, probable a little bit of both, but he swore he had seen Old Quil come up to him and just his shoulder just before he had passed out. How wrong would it be just to let the depression finally take over and forget about everything? What did he have to live for anymore if Claire left his life again. Sure he had survived without her before but now as he had gotten to know her so much more, it was hard to be away from her. He still had so much to explain to her. So much to tell to her about the deep bond they shared. But how could he? She just got out a of a bad relationship with her husband, idiot in his opion, and he knew she wasnt ready for a knew lover. "Q-Quil..?" A sof voice pulled him out of his dream world and out in the hospital room were they sat. His eyes flittered open and to the awaiting face of Claire, who had sat up and managed a small smile. "Claire! Your up.." He whispered back, raising his hands to cup her cheeks within his. "How do you feel? Do you need anything? Do you want me to get Doctor Fang?" He shoot question after question at her, looking back at her as she gave a small giggle. "I'm fine, Quilly." She stated. He nodded and lowered his head, hiding the blush that creeped onto his cheeks as he thought about where to start.

"Claire, what the hell where you thinking? Do you realize how much panic you put everyone through! We thought you were dead or a damn leech had got you.." He started being cut off as Claire's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed." Leech?" Her question was so innocent and so quiet that he had almost slipped everything out to her but went with a different approach instead." Never mind, its not important. Just please answer the question.." He narrowed his eyes as Claire shook her head and pulled her knees to her chest." I dont want to talk about it Quil, can we save it for later?" She asked softly, hiding the tears that were fighting against her. Just on cue, Doctor fang came into the room and smiled at her, " Miss Young, it seems you've finally awaken. Your going to need to stay here a little longer so we can run a few more test but other then that, you can leave within a few days." He spoke directly to her without ever looking up to her. All she did was give a nod and looked towards me. " Oh and Quil, you should go home and rest. Eating would help get you better as well." He said before walking to the other side of the bed, next to Claire. Quil bit into his bottom lip so he wouldnt mutter the repile he had been thinking.

Claire slowly took his head and smiled at him, brushing her fingers over the bruised skin," You should go home for a while, you need to rest. I dont even want to know what you did to yourself.." She muttered under his breath and laid back down on the bed, her body falling into a deep sleep as she clung to my hand for dear life. " She has a point, Quil. Staying here, isnt helping your health." Carlisle spoke. Quil simply shook his head and sighed," I'm fine here, I'll go home when she does." He stood and sat on the couch on the side wall, resting his head on the arm rest." Quil, that wasnt a request. Now go home before I make Sam come in here and make him bring you there." The leech vampire spoke as he opened the door, looking over at him. Quil narrowed his eyes and stood again, shoving his hands into his pockets and making his way over to the door." Fine but if anything happens, call me to let me know." He muttered a repile before slipping out of the room and the hospital.

When he got home, Quil simply curlyed up on the couch and let his worry take him under.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all liked! Thank you for reading again. ^^ I love you all

Emotionless Copy.


	12. Author's Note

Author's Note

I'd never thought I'd see the day when I'd have to leave FF. But life has gotten really hard recently and I cant continue to write anymore. I'm sorry to all the people who wanted me to finish the stories I had been working on and I would like to say thank you to the people who had read my stories/liked/faved/ and reviewed. I'm hoping to become an author when I get older, though I know I need some work. I'll probable give it a week before I delete the account. Again I'm sorry but I need to focus on my real life at the moment, maybe when things settle down I'll come back to FF but for the moment I cant. Thank you all.

Emotionless Copy.


End file.
